The Crooked Path
This is the thirteenth episode of Old Man Dwight. Story Craig: I want to see my children again. Eva: You're saying that we should break into El Fuego's base and free your children? I like that idea. Annie: How are we gonna get that past the Smith Brothers? They're hellbent on us not going out to free the slaves until all the plants are destroyed. Ryan: We sneak out. Annie: I like that idea. All in favor of sneaking out say I. Ryan, Eva, and Craig: I! Annie: Good. Tonight, we will sneak out and free Craig's children. *While the rest of the group was sleeping, Ryan, Annie, Craig, and Eva snuck out and headed out to the El Fuego's base to free Craig's kids from bondage. While running to an abandoned post office, they run into four teenagers who were using it as their headquarters. Alex: Who are you guys? Ryan: I'm Ryan. And this is my mom, Eva. And this is Craig and this is Annie. Alex: I'm Alex. And this is Max, this is Carley, and this is Danny. Danny: What are you guys doing out here? Annie: We're going to break into the El Fuego's headquarters to free Craig's children. Max: You mean the old Middleton Science Lab? The place is locked down tighter than a maximum security prison. Craig: Yes. We are gonna break in. Who here wants to help me get my kids back? Alex: I'm in. Max: I'm in. Carley: I'm in. Danny: I'm absolutely in. Annie: And that's settled. It's time to enter the Middleton Science Lab and free Craig's kids! *The eight of them ran up to the lab. Once occupied by Dwight, Sherry, and the various scientists, it was later taken over by the El Fuego and used as their headquarters, where they kidnap various scientists and people with any knowledge in science and force them into slavery in order to create a cure for the zombie apocalypse. They snuck in through the facility's air vents. They eventually end up in the medical bay. They snuck by several guards until they got to the holding cells. They were once used to store several specimens collected by the lab, but now the El Fuego uses them to keep the slaves. They find Cell 4B, the cell where Wesley and Katie, Craig's kids, are kept. Wesley and Katie: Daddy! *Wesley and Katie hug their father. Craig: It's good to see you guys again. *The ten of them walk out and try to escape but they are caught by a squad of four guards led by Tate Ford. Tate: The escapees decided to come back. And you brought four brats with you. Pathetic. Ryan: Look who's calling someone pathetic. You used to have the aim of an imperial stormtrooper. Tate: I got better after a few years. Craig: I just want my kids back. Tate: You can have them back. By joining them in bondage. Guards, get them. *The three guards surrounding Tate are all killed by Alex, Max, and Craig respectively. Danny then non fatally shoots Tate in the shoulder. Tate: You spoiled brat. *Tate then shoots Danny in the head. Trent, Tate's older brother and the leader of the El Fuego, arrives onto the scene. Trent: What a bloodbath. Tate: They were trying to escape with some of our slaves. Trent: Let them go. Tate: Yes, brother. *The nine of them run back to the house. Trent: I'd like a chat with you, in private. Tate: Yes, brother. *Tate and Trent walked into a soundproof room. Trent: This will be a small victory but soon all of them will be under our control. Tate: Yes, they will. *Tate and Trent walked out into an audience of El Fuego members. Trent: For your efforts to prevent a slave revolt two days ago, I promote you to Colonel! *The members cheer. Tate: How prestigious. Cast *Ryan Voss *Annie *Craig *Eva Voss *Alex Fairbanks *Max Austermiller *Danny Hayden *Carley Reynolds *Wesley *Katie *Tate Ford *Trent Ford Deaths *Danny Hayden *Three unnamed El Fuego members Trivia *Tate's promotion to Colonel is actually a result of nepotism.